


Crowley's Downtime

by JJ1564



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, Fun, Gen, Supernatural Drabbles Every Weekend "DEW" Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-04
Updated: 2016-02-04
Packaged: 2018-05-18 04:51:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5898970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JJ1564/pseuds/JJ1564
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A 100 word drabble for the DEW challenge - Crowley and his hellhound Juliet have some downtime.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crowley's Downtime

**Author's Note:**

> The lovely milly_gal has done some art to accompany this, please go here to check it out...
> 
> http://jj1564.livejournal.com/310727.html

Crowley picked up the branch, grimacing at the amount of drool soaking it, and hurled it as far as he could, Juliet’s long legs making quick work of retrieving it.

She loped back to him, huge tail wagging, and dropped the branch at his feet.

“Good girl, who’s a good girl?” Crowley crooned as he scratched her massive head. He picked up the branch once more; “Last time, poppet.”

When Juliet brought it back, she looked so pleased with herself Crowley relented and threw the branch one more time.

Even the King of Hell and his hellhound needed some downtime.


End file.
